Pokémon: Dylan's chronicles
by ChrystalDragoness
Summary: When Dylan wakes up in a hospital with amnesia, he sets out to recover his lost memories. But with the world crumbling down, and a new villainous team rising, Dylan and a couple of new friends need to find a way to stop them and save the world! Warning: blood, violence, and language! Plus, I don't own Pokémon! *no longer accepting OCs*
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The sound of wet, rattling coughs filled the area, it's strange and wondrous beauty nullified by the near death situation of the boy laying limp on the ground. Blood, thick, warm, and gooey, made it's way out of his chest, where one of the many wounds on his thin body were.

The boy clutched his chest, in a feeble attempt to stop the blood from gushing out. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't let _them_ win. He could still see the content smile on her face as she struck the finishing blow, knowing that one of her problems, which was her very own _son_, was solved. It still haunted him. To see all of his siblings there, most of which he didn't even know, trying so hard to kill him, for a reason so fake and full of _fear_, that it wounded him to his core, a wound so deep that his physical wounds would've paled in comparison if they hadn't been causing him to bleed to death.

He pulled something, what looked to be a large spiky piece of gold, out of one of the pockets on his cloak, and held it shakily in front of his face. _Yes_, he realized that if he did this, the world would be in danger, but it would be in much more danger of he died. If he did this, all of his power would be cut off from him, and he would be left in a very vulnerable- in comparison- form as both him and his power recovered. But it would also be a race against time. If he didn't get his orb back in a certain amount of time, the entire world would dematerialize. Yes, it was a risky move, but it was better than the terrifying alternative that was him dying, and the world immediately starting to be blown into particles into the dark recesses of space, never to return.

The thought made him shiver. He simply could _not_ allow that to happen.

He held the gleaming piece of gold higher, watching it catch the dim light as he clutched it so tight that it punctured his skin and allowed more sticky, red blood rivulet down his arm. He muttered words under his breath, silently hoping that he would have enough oxygen in his lungs to keep him going for at least a couple more minutes.

_"de manu mea factum est, ut de terra: et qui habitant in terra viventium: in medio partium principis , erit ei , vi victa vis repetere licuerit..." _

No, he couldn't stop now. He needed to just say one word, the last word, and the world could be saved.

He took in a rattling breath, before shouting:

**_"PERIERAT!"_**

The force of the last word was enough to send a shockwave through the air. It sounded like thunder, and it pushed all of his floating surroundings further from him.

The orb in his hand glowed as power flooded from it's owner to it, leaving it pulsing and warm, as if someone had given it a heartbeat, and it was restoring the land of disarray around it.

The boy, on the other hand, went limp, his breathing heavier and more painful than before. The wounds on his body started closing, excruciatingly slowly and painfully, but returning him to a stable state. He could feel it, all of the features that made him _him_, receding into his body, slowly turning him human. A feeling of incredible weakness, stemming from the fact that he could no longer protect himself, left him winded on the floor, eyelids tightly shut against the now spinning world.

The orb that was still clutched in his hand started to heat up, sending a searing sensation into his now sensitive hand, and wind started to pick up around him. Spinning faster and faster and faster, the boy allowed a comforting blanket of darkness envelop him as the winds tore the orb from his hand, and as he was sent to a place completely foreign to him.

And so started a journey that would change many, forever.

**Hey hey hey! It's ChrystalDragoness here, with my first story ever! Yay! So, anyways, this story is going to be heavily based around OCs, so I will need some help creating characters. So, I have opted to ask the wonderful readers for help! I have an OC sheet to fill for you guys, but I have a few conditions.**

** I do not accept overpowered characters! Please, I beg of you, no Mary Sues or Gary Stus. If I recieve one of these characters, I don't think I will use them, until very, very late into the story. If you want your character to come in near the start of the story, make them have less pokemon and lower levels. I will add pokemon and level them up as the story progresses, so there is no need to worry!**

**Anyways, this is the OC sheet!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hometown:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Occupation:**

**Pokemon (plus their nickname, if they have one, and their level):**

**Backstory:**


	2. In which an Eevee rants

Chapter 1

**Hey there! It's ChrystalDragoness here! I forgot to mention, this story takes place in a new region! It's rated T for a reason, too. Blood, violence and coarse language is included in this story.**

**And do I look like I own Pokémon? Because, unfortunately, I don't :(**

_Ugh. What's_ _going_ _on? _Thought Dylan as he woke up. His head felt like a bunch of fluff had been stuffed into it. And then been made home to a dozen combees. After a while, he could tell that he was laying on a fluffy surface, which was quite nice and warm, and, as he found out when he groggily opened his eyes, was in some sort of white room, bathed with light from the late afternoon sun, although it was all still quite blurry to him.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" Said a chirpy voice coming somewhere to his left.

"Wha..." He managed to say, his voice quite rough from not being used. "Where... am I?"

"Sir, you're in the hospital. You've been asleep here for three days!"

_Oh no!_ Dylan thought as he sat up suddenly. _I've got to_... To what? He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, trying to remember what he had to do. The incoming headache was not much help, either. Eventually, he gave up. He knew he had to do _something_, but he just... couldn't remember.

And, _wait_, he was in a _hospital? Why!?_

Wow, this was so frustrating.

"Um, miss?" He said, turning his no-longer-blurry eye sight towards the pink haired nurse, who's name tag read 'Nurse Joy'.

"Where, exactly, am I?"

The nurse stared at him for a moment, before saying "You're in Draconis city! You were found passed out near the entrance of the city. You're very lucky, you could've been attacked by wild pokémon. And it would have been especially bad since you don't have any pokémon with you. And you don't even have identification, either!"

Dylan looked confusedly at the nurse. "Draconis... where is Draconis again?"

The nurse stared at him unsettlingly for a few moments, and then asked "What's your name?"

"Dylan." Well, at least that's what he thought his name was. It didn't feel quite _right,_ actually, but it was the first thing that came to mind. And that question had nothing to do with his question about Draconis.

"What about your last name? Your middle name?"

"Um..." now he was stumped. Last name? Middle name? You may as well have asked him how many bird pokémon are in... um... that one French place.

Wow, what a description there.

"What about when you were born? Where you were born?" The nurse continued, seemingly becoming increasingly worried about every question he drew a blank on. Which was basically all of them.

"I... don't know. I can't really remember anything. Except for my name." Dylan said after about a half hour of questioning.

The nurse looked worriedly at him and told him "Well, sir, it seems that you have a case of amnesia. You really can't remember anything other than your name?"

"I'm pretty sure we cleared that up before." Dylan deadpanned, quite bored with all of the questions that the nurse kept asking him. "And when am I getting out of here?"

She sighed and said "You just need another day to rest and then you'll be excused from the hospital."

"Alright! Thank you, miss!" Dylan chirped happily, making a complete 180 from his somewhat sour mood before, and smiled. It was only the nurse's job, after all, and she had seemed genuinely concerned about him. So why should he be in a sour mood?

The nurse looked stunned for a moment, before smiling back and telling him to get a good rest, and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Dylan sunk into the bed underneath him and tried to get some rest, but something nagged at him. An uneasy feeling pooled in his chest, like _something_ was wrong, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

But he put it aside. It could wait until tomorrow, could it not?

With that, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

As nurse Joy stepped out of the room, she let out the uneasy breath that she'd been holding.

An older nurse, named Mira, walked by and saw Joy looking quite... confused, and concerned.

"Joy? What's wrong?"

Nurse Joy looked up at Mira, and said "The patient in there has an extreme case of amnesia, as I've just found out. He can only remember his first name. He doesn't even know where Draconis city is!"

Mira thought for a moment, before nodding gravely "We should probably keep him in for a couple more days."

Nurse Joy just shook her head. "There isn't anything wrong with him. He doesn't have any wounds, head trauma, or anything else. He was just passed out for a couple of days. It's so weird. There's no reason for him to have amnesia. But we can't keep him any longer, since there isn't really anything we can do about it."

The older nurse furrowed her brows. "Really? Do you think a pokémon caused it? He was found in the Forest of Haunting, after all. You know how many ghost and psychic pokémon there are in there!"

"No, a pokemon's attack probably would've worn off by now, and it would've left evidence."

Mira nodded, more to herself than to the other nurse. "Yes, you're right. That is quite strange."

Nurse Joy just sighed and said "Yeah. I have to go check up on the other patients now, though. See you later, Mira." They waved at each other as they went their separate ways.

With one last look at the closed door to Dylan's hospital room, nurse Joy just hoped he would get his memories back. After all, if it helped him smile that brilliant smile more, it would be very much worth it.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

Dylan jolted awake from his peaceful sleep at around midnight. A cold breeze filled the somewhat plain room. Shadows and faint light from the moon filtered in through the open window, also succeeding in filling the room with crisp, autumn air.

But that wasn't what had woke Dylan.

_"God- fucking- damn it! How __dare__ they! The fucking FOOLS! They have no idea who the actual FUCK they are dealing with! **GRRRRRAAAAAAAH**!"_ Screamed a voice, which actually sounded quite youthful and feminine, from outside the window.

Well, this deserved investigating.

Dylan silently slipped out of the bed, and found that he was only in a pair of grey sweatpants. Luckily, he wasn't too cold. In fact, the cool air felt quite nice.

He walked to the window, his bare feet making no sound, and cautiously stuck his head out.

_Strange_. He saw no one down there, in the flower filled garden at the back of the hospital. Still, the profanity filled rant was still coming from somewhere down there. Besides, no good detective would give up so easily and early in a case.

Imagining himself with a snazzy fedora and amazing detective music playing in the background, he jumped from the window.

_Thump._

Ow.

Dylan groaned from his place on the ground. He really has to work on that landing. He lifted himself up from his place on the ground and found, to his delight, that the pain was only temporary. Unfortunately, the mysterious midnight ranter had stopped ranting.

_"Oi! Who the fuck are you, dumbass! Where did you come from, anyways? Huh?"_

Never mind.

"Well, I'm Dylan, for one. And you see that window up-" he turned and pointed to the window that he had jumped from, which turned out to be on the third floor, "-there? That's how I got here. But, enough about me. Who are you? And why are you ranting in the middle of the night?"

Silence was his answer.

He waited for a few minutes, before the definitely female voice sounded from somewhere in the flowers in front of him.

_"Are you, like, some sort of freak or something?"_

Dylan frowned and vigorously shook his head.

"No, and at least I'm not the one ranting to myself in the middle of the night!"

The flowers in front of him rustled, and from them jumped out a small creature covered in matted light brown fur coated in trace amounts of red. It's ears were pressed back in a clear sign of aggression, and fangs were bared in a snarl.

_"What'd you say? Huh?! Punk! You wanna fight me? Get out your pokémon, I'll beat 'em all! I'll make you cry!" _It, or, more appropriately, she yelled at him.

Dylan just raised his eyebrow. "Why would I want to fight you? I don't even have any pokémon anyways, so unless you want to start fighting me specifically, I don't think that's possible. Anyways, what type of pokémon are you?"

The creature in front of Dylan relaxed slightly when he said that he didn't have any pokémon, but held her snarl and the ferocity in her eyes.

_"Keh! I'm an Eevee, you dumbass, didn't they teach you that in poké-preschool? I'm one of the rarest obtainable pokémon you could ever hope to get your grubby hands on! Be amazed by my beauty and bask in my presence!"_ She said in a rather conceited fashion, sticking her nose up and standing as tall as she could.

But Dylan was eyeing a painful looking slash on her side, coating her fur with slick, red blood.

"You shouldn't be going around saying that with that nasty wound on your side. How are you even standing right now?"

The Eevee huffed and angrily turned her head to the side, successfully ignoring Dylan's gaze.

_"That's none of your business, you punk ass freak!"_

"Well, it is now! I can't just leave you here, bleeding out like this! And what on earth makes me a freak?"

_"It's not! Just leave me here like the inconsiderate asshole that I know you are! And you're a freak 'cause you can understand me! Didn't your momma teach you how much of a freak you are!?" _The Eevee had her eyes back on him again, her fur all puffed up in an attempt to make her look bigger, and fixing him with a glare that could stop a freight train.

For some reason, the mention of mother sent a pang through his chest. Not just emotionally, but physically, too. He clutched his chest and hissed a little bit, but as soon as it came, it was gone.

_"Hey! Punky! What's going on? Did I really insult you that much? Is your little frail heart wounded for eternity?"_ The Eevee yelled at him again, but this time with... worry?

Dylan mentally shook his head. There was no way that the little Eevee was concerned for him.

"No, I'm fine. Anyways, let's get you inside." He said as he gently picked her up, carefully avoiding the slash on her side. She didn't move for a moment in shock, but then suddenly realized what was going on.

_"Get your hands off of me!"_ She shrieked, all the while clawing and scratching the hands that were holding her.

Dylan shook his head. He turned to the wall that he had to scale to get back to his room, and took a deep breath. His feet moved on their own, propelling him up to a window sill on the first floor, and then springing him up to the next. Soon enough, he was back inside his hospital room.

He looked to the Eevee, only to see her staring open mouthed at him.

"What?"

_"That's pretty freaky..."_

Dylan rolled his eyes and grabbed a roll of bandages laying on the bedside table next to his bed, which was probably a just-in-case thing.

He set out to the hallway, trying to find the bathroom, and was immediately glad that he had good luck today, as the bathroom was only a few paces away from his room.

Oddly convenient, but hey.

He walked in and placed the now silent, but still glaring, Eevee into the sink.

_"I swear, if you put cold water on me, I'll tackle you so hard, that your grandbabies will feel it."_

Dylan chuckled and made sure the water was lukewarm before placing the little Eevee into it. He gently started to scrub the Eevee, but to his confusion, not only the blood began washing off, but the brown colour of her coat started to go down the drain too, leaving behind a shining silver coat.

"Wow, you sure were dirty." The Eevee looked at him angrily, huffing and pouting like a child without its favourite toy._ "I'm a shiny, for your information. I used the dirt to hide the true colour of my fur. If people saw me walking around like this, then I would immediately be caught by all of those batshit crazy collectors." _

Dylan nodded, still not getting the concept or really knowing what she was talking about, but did so to humour the temperamental Eevee.

Soon enough, the Eevee was washed and dry, and bandages were delicately wrapped around her abdomen.

_"Hey, punk."_ She said to Dylan as he finished and was picking her up again.

"Hm?"

_"Why're you doing this?"_

Dylan sat back and thought for a second. All this Eevee had done to him was insult him. But he couldn't have just left her there. No, that wouldn't have been what was right.

"Because it's the right thing to do."

The Eevee stared at him for some time, before saying _"You're a real weird human."_

Dylan just nodded.

**LINEBREALINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

After that, and a couple minutes of squabbling, they had gone back to Dylan's room. He had fallen asleep relatively quickly, with no more screamed rants on the Eevee's part.

But she had stayed awake.

She stared at the human, the one who seemed to not have any regard to the fact that she was an Eevee _and_ a shiny.

_Why?_

For sure, there had to be a reason. No one had looked at her like she was anything but an object before. It was concerning, to say the least. There was probably something wacky going on in the kid's head. Why else would he be in the hospital?

_Yes_, She thought, before drifting off to sleep on the comfortable bed, _This human was a strange human indeed._

**And, done! Whew, did that all in one day! First off, I want to say thank you to my wonderful viewers, reviewers, followers, PMers, and the like! It means so much to me that you think that this story is good and worthy of reading and following :)**

**Anyways, I'd like you to know that I'm not trying to make Dylan overpowered or anything. He can understand pokéspeech for a reason (That we will get to much later on in the story), and Eevee is not going to be an easy companion to have, and she will be the only particularly rare pokémon on his team. When I was writing her, I was also listening to Roosterteeth's rage quit, so she's basically kind of based off Micheal. I had to, I'm sorry XD**

**The first OC is going to be introduced next chapter! Yay!**

**Oh yeah, and if anyone can guess what's going on in the prologue, kudos to you! That's probably one of the most confusing, sleep gargled things I've ever written.**

**(I probably could've written this chapter so much better. I'm ashamed of myself...)**


	3. When lunch money is stolen

Chapter 2

**Hello again! The name's ChrystalDragoness! This story/chapter contains coarse language and mild violence. If you don't like that stuff, don't read! **

**Pokémon... is not owned... by me... (Gets shot with one of those anime arrows)**

**LINEBREAKLINEBRAKLINEBREAKLOL**

Dylan brushed his unruly, shoulder length golden hair until it was manageable, and stared into his colourless, silvery eyes. He eyed his pale skin, a colour so pasty that it could have only come from being cooped up indoors for years, and no amount of sun could have helped. He was slim, but slightly muscular, and tall, standing at a solid six feet.

_"Oi, punk! Stop admiring yourself in the mirror and get back out here!" _

He chuckled and left the bathroom, after pulling on a plain red T-shirt, some too-big black jeans, and a red beanie that the hospital had provided for him, since his old clothes were pretty... old. In more ways than just one.

He walked out with flourish to see Eevee sitting there on the other side of the hall, her brooding scowl and angry mumbling looking completely out of place with her brightly shining silver coat. Dylan was actually quite surprised that no one except for nurse Joy had noticed the temperamental Eevee, but who was he to complain? Eevee obviously didn't want to be seen, so it wasn't a problem.

"How do I look?" Dylan asked, striking a feminine pose and winking at Eevee.

She rolled her eyes and deadpanned _"Perfect. Fabulous. A sight for sore eyes. Now can we get out of here?"_

"Yep!" And with that, Dylan went back to his room and used his new favourite mode of getting out of buildings. So, he jumped out the window. Again.

But this time...

_Success! _Proper landing achieved!

_"Dumbass! What the fuck was that!? Don't jump out of fucking windows! You could've killed yourself!"_

Dylan just laughed and waved her off from his place on the ground as she also jumped from the window, completely disregarding the statement that she herself had just said, but landed on his head instead of the ground. He picked her up from his head, which was now probably sporting a bruise from underneath his beanie, and placed her on the ground, avoiding her wound the best that he could.

He looked at the Eevee sadly, seeing her sit down huffily and mutter curses under her breath. He didn't believe just how attached he had already become to her. It was, of course, understandable, since she was the first actual friend, or perhaps just somewhat acquaintance, that he had acquired.

But he had to be strong. The Eevee obviously wanted nothing to do with him, and just wanted to leave. So he sucked it up as he plastered on a happy face.

"Alright then, I guess this is where we go our separate ways. Bye, Eevee! Don't get yourself into too much trouble!" He said as he waved and started leisurely walking away from Eevee.

But Eevee, Eevee did a double take. This guy... Just who the actual FUCK did he think he was!? Sure, she did say that she wanted to leave as soon as they left the hospital, but seriously?! He didn't even give a fight! She was a shiny Eevee, one of the rarest of the rare, and here was some random guy brushing her off like it didn't matter!

Ohohoho, no way. There was _no fucking way _she was letting him get away with that.

_"Hey, punk! Slow down! You need to at least buy me food!"_ She yelled as she struggled to run and catch up with Dylan. He looked over his shoulder with surprise and said "But you wanted to leave-" _"Nope! Food! Buy it for me, or else I'll tackle you so hard that you won't be able to walk properly for weeks."_ Eevee countered, stubbornly sticking her nose in the air. Dylan straight out laughed at her threat and groped around his jean pockets for some of the money that nurse Joy had given to him for food, supplies, and whatnot.

He pulled out two hundred pokédollars, and then dropped it on the ground, due to his, as nurse joy had called it when he had dropped the pokéballs that she had given him, butterfingers. He turned to grab it, but a small, dark grey blur had beat him to it. It took the money, so fast that if they had turned around seconds later they wouldn't have seen it, and it started running as fast as it could to the East side of the city.

Eevee and Dylan stood there, shocked, before Eevee started growling vehemently.

_"That little piece of shit... stole... MY... __**LUNCH MONEEEEEEEEY!**__" _She shot off like a rocket, with Dylan following closely behind, yelling at her to stop tackling innocent pedestrians.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Luke meditated peacefully with his master on a park bench, both of them sensing the calm auras of people and pokémon alike. It was nice, sitting there, without anyone to bother them, since both of the Zoruas were left to their own devices. Which was probably not a good idea, but oh well.

Unfortunately, that peace didn't last for long. Luke could sense one of the Zorua's- Zoë's, to be exact- aura approaching them.

Well, this had to be good.

Both Luke and his master cracked open an eye, completely in sync, as usual, as Zoë approached them, with what looked to be... money in her jaws?

Oh no. This was _not_ going to end well.

"Zoë," began his master, ever so stoically looking at Zoë in faint concern, "where did you get that?"

_"Kekeke,"_ she giggled as she spat out the bill, which was one of the first signs pointing to _not good, "I found it on the ground. It's not my fault that some careless person dropped money, just waiting to be found by moi!"_ Zoë said to Luke, giggling the entire way through.

Immediately after she had finished, though, Luke's Riolu-aura-senses went into overdrive. He immediately started meditating again, and felt two things off.

The first was basically a ball of anger that was so profound and to-the-core, that it flooded his senses. It sent off waves of negative and angry aura into every nook and cranny in the once peaceful park, and it was headed straight towards them with the speed of a rocket.

The second unusual thing was right behind the ball of fury, and it was... strange. Luke wasn't as skilled in the art of percepting the shadows of a person, as his master was, but he could clearly sense it. It was like a blob, a blob of the most intense misery, sadness, and loneliness one could feel, but it seemed somewhat... repressed.

_ "Zoë... I have a feeling that you messed with the wrong people this time..."_

_"Pfft, why?"_ Even as she was saying that, he could now properly see the ball of fury, which seemed to be a streak of silver, coming at a nearly impossible speed straight at them.

**_"THAT'S MY LUNCH MONEY YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"_**

It tackled Zoë so hard that they both went flying for about 10 feet, before tumbling back down to earth in a heap of scratching and hissing. After a short tussle, the ball of fury had come out on top and was now pinning the fearful Zoë to the ground, viciously snarling in the terrified Zorua's face.

_"You... Fucking... Punk!"_ It- or she- panted, glaring fiercely at Zoë, who was now trembling in fear.

Luke could see the silver blur clearly now, and saw that she was an... Eevee? But she was silver, weren't Eevees usually brown?

_"Pl-please don't hurt me!"_ Zoë cried, completely terrified by the raging Eevee.

_"Ohohoho, I'll do more than just hurt you! I'll kill you! I'll pummel you so hard that you'll be crying and begging for mercy! I WILL FEED ON YOUR FEAR AND PAIN! WAHAHAHAH!"_ Screeched the Eevee, being surrounded by such a dark and angry aura that Luke had to turn off his aura senses, in fear of being overwhelmed. This Eevee... was something else. But she needed to be taken care of. Even if it was justifiable for being angry at the mischievous Zorua, there was no reason to be flat out terrorizing her.

Luke and his master stood up in sync, and were about to address the problem, when someone- who just so happened to be the blob of misery- started running up to them.

"Eevee! Stop it! I have more money, you know!" Yelled a sixteen year old kid, running on long legs to catch up. He looked worried as he came up to them, and the Eevee reluctantly got off of Zoë with a couple more grumbled curses. Immediately, Zoë bounded to Luke's master, and hid behind his legs from the terrifying silver Eevee.

"Eevee!" Dylan huffed, putting his hands on his hips and addressing the furious pokémon. "What on earth do you think your doing! Don't just attack people or pokémon out of the blue!"

Eevee glared at him and said _"That's my lunch money! Stealing stuff from me is unacceptable, for I am absolute!"_

Dylan just shook his head at the Eevee and turned to look towards the boy standing near the park bench that was fairly close to the dynamic duo.

He looked to be about fifteen, but not exactly like your average teenager. He had pale skin, kind of like Dylan's, but not quite that pale, and was about five foot eleven, being just a little bit shorter than Dylan, and was clad in black pants and a black jacket. He had messy, short black hair that was held back by a black headband that was designed to make him look like a Riolu, with teardrop shapes at The back of his head. His teal eyes stared somewhat angrily at Dylan.

"Um... I'm sorry about Eevee, y'know, attacking your pokémon... She's just, ah, kind of an angry pokémon." Dylan said, somewhat awkwardly. "Oh yeah, I'm Dylan! This grump over here is Eevee."

The guy who was standing over by the park bench crossed his arms, as did his Riolu, and just said "Hn. Andre Akari. So, Dylan, I challenge you to a pokémon battle. One on one."

Dylan sat there for a moment. Pokémon battle? He was pretty sure he had heard of it, but... he didn't really know what to do. Which was a huge was inclined to refuse, and just about did so, when Eevee, in all her shiny glory, walked in front and yelled _"We accept your challenge! Come on out and fight me! I'll kick your ass!"_

The Riolu narrowed his eyes and walked forward, proudly standing up to his Eevee opponent.

_"My name is Luke, and I shall beat you, in honour of-"_

_"Yeah yeah, honour of your master, blah blah blah. And why the fuck do you get a name and I don't?! DYLAN! I WANT A NAME!" _Eevee shouted, cutting off the now moderately pissed Riolu.

She glared at Dylan, waiting for him to answer to her. She obviously needed a nickname, Dylan knew, but he wasn't sure what to call her. There had been a cool word that nurse Joy had called some book that she had wanted him to read.

What was it called... A... At...

"Atlas!" bingo, there it was. "Your new name shall be Atlas!"

Eevee, or Atlas, looked strangely at Dylan, but just shrugged it off, not really knowing what an Atlas was, as long as it sounded cool. She turned to fight, and saw that her opponents were distracted, all of them staring open mouthed at Dylan as if he'd just taken out a Rhyhorn with his bare hands.

_"Oi, Dylan! Take advantage of your opponents distraction! C'mon, chop chop!"_

"Fine! Um... Go... Attack!" Atlas just stared at him.

_"Do you have any idea at all what you're doing?"_

"...no."

Atlas groaned. Great, she just _had_ to get stuck with an idiot who knew nothing about what to do in a battle.

_"Fine, just watch and learn, punk!" _She shot forward like a freight train, dead set on attacking the Riolu who was only just recovering from his shock of hearing Dylan respond to her.

_"TACKLE!" _With that one attack, the Riolu went flying backwards. He bounced off the ground once, and then flipped himself so he landed on his feet instead.

The Riolu winced a bit as he stood back up again, and glared at Atlas.

_"How is your master able to understand you?"_ Atlas stopped and glared straight back.

"I'm not her master!" Dylan said, firmly shaking his head. "I'm her friend!" Luke and Atlas both stared at him, shocked, but for different reasons.

_"Heh, well said you punk ass asshole!"_

Andre narrowed his eyes, slightly confused with what was going on, but getting the basic gist of it. But, it wouldn't get in the way of his battle.

"Luke, use counter!" With that, the Riolu had punched the Eevee twice as hard as he himself had been hit.

_"OW FUCKING GODAMNIT!"_ She screamed, a rage like no other igniting inside her. She suddenly rushed Luke in a barrage of unrelenting tackles, with him also getting in a few quick attacks and counters himself.

Finally, Atlas gave one last tackle, and the exhausted Riolu fell, unconscious, to the ground.

Atlas breathed heavily, small wounds sustained on her body from the fight, not to mention her previous wound reopening, and screamed into the air _"VICTORY, BITCHES!"_

Dylan let out the breath that he'd been holding for the entire time the battle had been going on. It had been quite stressful to him, actually, and he didn't quite know why. But, suddenly, it hit him.

_He was standing on a cliff, with viscous oceans crashing and frothing underneath him. Thunder clouds above his head sent huge claps of sound that shook the ground, and flashing with lightning every once in a while, illuminating the faces of both him and the other man standing across from him, the one standing on the safer side of the cliff. Fat, heavy rain droplets pelted his face as he struggled to stay standing, exhaustion present in his entire form._

_He panted, glaring at the content figure across from him, who was coming closer and closer each second._

_"You battle well, I have to say. After all, no matter how powerful you are, after being locked away from the world for so long, it would be nearly impossible to know any strategy at all." He looked down, too ashamed and angry at this man to face him. His fists clenched around the scorched, dead grass around him as he was soaked to the bones by the incessant downpour. The man, standing tall and proud above him, held out his hand._

_"Give it to me now."_

_In an act of defiance, he raised his head and stared straight into the eyes of the man who was towering above his fallen form._

_"No." It sounded raspy, and when he forced the words out of his throat, it felt like his vocal cords were made out of sandpaper._

_The smile on the man's face became harsher, and his eyes hardened like stone._

_"I said, give it to me now."_

_"Never. It's not yours. In your hands, it will cause destruction. I cannot allow that to happen."_

_The man's smile turned into a completely cruel and unmerciful one._

_"Fine, if I can't have it-" he paused, just long enough to fix the other one with a cold stare. "-then no one can."_

_With that, he was kicked off the cliff into the roiling waters below._

Dylan's breath came in quick, shallow puffs as he slumped to the ground, shaking and in shock. He knew what it was, but it just served to confuse and scare him even more. It was a memory. If it was true, then that would mean that he would've had to be dead by now. Or maybe just extremely lucky, but even then he probably would have sustained some major wounds.

_"Oi! Punk! What's wrong?"_ Dylan looked up to see Atlas, Andre, the once again conscious Luke and the Zorua who's name he didn't know yet, and another Zorua, crowded around him, all worried and looking slightly panicked.

"I'm..." Dylan let out a long, shaky breath as his silvery eyes averted from their faces. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Even without looking at them, he could tell that they were not convinced.

_"Pfft, whatever."_ The shiny Eevee said, seemingly letting it go for the moment. As Dylan quickly recovered, she seemed to come to a conclusion.

_"DYLAN, I'M HUUUUUUNGRY!"_

**LINELINELINELINELINE**

_"No Dylan."_ Atlas said as she slapped Dylan's hand, which was reaching out to take one of her

poké puffs.

Dylan rubbed his hand a bit, but went back again. The little cake like things looked kind of tasty, and he really wanted to try one.

_"NO DYLAN! FUCK OFF!"_ Of course, Eevee had something to say about it. She tried to bite his hand, but he quickly retracted it. Those sharp teeth were not something that he wanted his hand to be chomped with.

But he wasn't giving up so easily.

_"NO DYLAN, GODAMNIT! THAT'S FOR GODDAMN POKÉMON, NOT DUMBASS HUMANS! EAT YOUR OWN FUCKING FOOD YOU ASSHOOOOOOOOOOOLE!"_ She screamed at him as he finally succeeded in stealing a pink poké puff and stuffing it in his mouth.

"I hate to interrupt your... conversation, but I would very much like to know all of what is going on. I'm really curious after that whole episode at the park." Andre calmly said, eyeballing Atlas, who was now on top of a teary eyed apologizing Dylan's head while chewing him out with, no doubt, harsh words and roughly slapping his head with her paws. It was attracting lots of attention in the cozy little café they were in right now, and, besides, if the little Eevee kept attacking Dylan he might get a concussion.

_"Yeah, punk, I actually agree with emo-ass bitch over here. I wanna know what's going on and why you had a FUCKING SEIZURE!"_ Atlas once again slapped his head, and jumped back down to indulge herself once again with poké puffs, confident that Dylan would no longer steal any.

"Well-" Dylan started, tenderly rubbing his head where the Eevee had hit him, "-I guess you could say that I... that I remembered something..." Everyone at the table, which included all of Andre's pokémon, including two Zoruas named Darkling and Zoë, stared strangely at him, confused.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell Atlas this, too. Um, I have, well, uh..." He stuttered, murmuring words and muffling them quite a bit with his hand.

Atlas frowned and agitatedly swished her puffy tail around in the air behind her.

_"Spit it out, punk. I wanna learn what you've been hiding from me."_

"I have amnesia." They stared at him, slightly shocked, as he continued.

"I can't remember anything, and hardly really know anything. I still don't even know where I am! I know I'm in a place called Draconis city, but that's really all I know. I don't even know how to do pokémon battles, as you saw before." He stared down, devastated, at his hands, which were crossed in his lap. "I just-" he started shakily, his long, messy bangs obscuring his eyes. "-I just feel so lost. I don't have an idea of what's going on and it's just really confusing." He looked back up to meet everyone's eyes again. "I had this memory, after battling, and it was really kind of scary to me. There was this guy, I think he had a moustache or something, and I was on a cliff. The guy wanted something and I said no and he was all like 'RARARA, YOU SHALL DIE BLUH' and kicked me off of the cliff."

Andre nodded. "Obviously, the experience was frightening for you. This man presumably tried to kill you, and remembering this probably brought back the intense feelings of the moment. Now, I am also somewhat curious about how you had met Atlas." he steered the conversation away from the previous topic.

_"Hah, this guy? I met him after I was attacked by some dumbasses in some stupid-as-fuck guys in medieval slash ninja costumes attacked me with a fucking scyther. I escaped those bitches, lucky ass me, and then found myself in a hospital garden. Dylan, being the punk ass idiot he is, fell out of a fucking WINDOW and started lecturing me about ranting in the middle of the night or some shit like that. After, that, he had jumped back to his hospital room that was on the fucking THIRD FLOOR like a fucking freaky ninja, and then treating my wounds like you saw him do after he stopped seizuring. Or remembering. Y'know what, I don't know what's going on in this crazy ass person's mind. He just fucking ate a poké puff for god's sake, and he looked like he enjoyed it!" _After Dylan had relayed the message back to Andre (without the swears, of course), the teenager who was dressed in black looked thoughtful for a moment.

_"Cheheheh, those guys who attacked you sound like who we're looking for!"_ Chuckled Darkling, the other Zorua, who was Zoë's sister.

_"Kekeke, you're right Darkling! Looks like we've got a lead!" _Zoë chuckled as well, agreeing with her brother.

"Eh? What are you guys talking about?" questioned Dylan.

The Riolu and the Zoruas turned to face Dylan.

_"Kekeke, why don't we tell these two interesting people of our quest, dear brother?"_

_"Cheheheh, why don't we, wonderful sister?"_

_"Guys, I don't think-"_ Luke started, before he was cut off by Darkling.

_"Cheheheh, well, you see, our master here is what you could call a shadow guardian! It's kind of like an aura guardian, except he can sense the shadows of something instead. Like someone's misery or sadness, or a natural disaster. In that sense, I guess you could say Absols are like shadow guardians too!"_

_"A few days ago, this huge burst of shadows burst out, like the world's worst disaster was about to happen! Kekeke, even the people who couldn't sense shadows could feel it!"_

Atlas nodded. A few days ago, she had felt something crazy like that. It was like the feeling of misery and grief, but overall, just the sinking feeling of your stomach, like something terrible was about to happen.

_"Cheheheh, our master had left our cozy little home in mount silver to get here, to the Subete region, to locate the source of the shadows."_

_"We had found these guys in weird gold armour and purple bodysuits. Kekeke, they looked really weird! But, they were poking around this place, and we spied on them a bit!"_

_"They said that they needed to locate the source of the energy, which probably means the thing that had caused the shadows, and they wanted to use it for their goals. Cheheheh, that probably means that they are bad guys! So, we're looking for them to stop their evilness! Then, today, we were cooling off when you guys had come around, and that brings us here!"_ Finished Darkling, completely ignoring the grumbling Riolu beside him in favour of grinning at Dylan and Atlas.

"So, what do you think caused those shadows?" Andre's head snapped towards Dylan at the mention of shadows, his eyes sharp.

"Which one of my pokémon told you about that?"

Both of the Zoruas held their heads in shame, giving Andre the answer he wanted.

"This was _supposed_ to be a secret, you two." The Zoruas' heads went even lower in shame.

Andre sighed, and got up from the table, placing a two hundred pokédollars on the table.

"Well, I guess that's that."

Dylan and Atlas watched as all of Andre's pokémon hurried to their master with rushed goodbyes, and Dylan said "Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

"Well, since you know my motives, I'm going to have to leave immediately, since at least one of you is thinking about joining me." Atlas and Dylan just sheepishly looked at Andre, confirming his suspicions. "But, if you ever have any need to contact me, use this." He reached into one of the pockets of his jeans and threw something to Dylan, and Dylan, luckily, caught it. It looked to be a fist-sized orb, made out of dark, obscure mist that was held inside a sphere made of glass.

"If you ever need me, or if you find the cause of the shadows, that thing will activate and I will get to you as soon as possible. Got it?" Dylan nodded, and with that, Andre walked swiftly out of the café, followed by all three of his pokémon.

_"...emo ass son-of-a-bitch."_ murmured Atlas, a little miffed at being left in the dust so quickly, and Dylan just nodded to her comment, shoving the orb into his pocket.

"Wooooooooooow! How did you get a shiny Eevee? He's so pretty!" Said a chirpy voice from right behind the two of them. Both Dylan and Atlas jumped, and then turned around.

The girl who had spoken looked to be a seventeen year old who had a slightly pale heart shaped face dotted with freckles, with along pointed nose, thin lips upturned in a big smile, and big blue eyes staring straight at Atlas. She had short,dark blonde in a sort of bowl cut and a fringe going to the right side of her face. She wasn't slim, nor big, and looked to be about six inches shorter than Dylan. She wore a light blue sleeveless shirt with lace on the shoulder, hop hemline, and waist of it, along with a pair of navy skinny jeans with the bottoms rolled up and light brown sneakers.

"Ummmm..." Dylan said, kind of unnerved by her closeness and unblinking-ness.

"PARA-B, YOU GOTTA COME SEE THIS!" the girl yelled, never taking her eyes off of the shiny Eevee, who was getting quite pissed off, for lack of a better word.

"What is it!? I was checking out the menu, Annika, what is so important that you had to pull me away from foo-" said another girl, who stopped as soon as she saw Atlas.

This girl (This one looked to be fifteen) was also slightly pale, and was about two inches shorter than the other girl. She had long, black hair with slightly orange tips that reached her waist, as opposed to the other girl's short, shoulder length hair. She had a slightly long, somewhat narrow face with unnervingly green eyes, and a small nose, as well as pink lips. She was slim and lithe, and wore a purple jacket with a small pokéball symbol on her right shoulder, as well as some black biker shorts and darker purple shoes.

"OMIGOD HE'S SO PREEEEEETTYYYY! WHERE DID YOU FIND HIM!" Squealed the black haired girl, who was suddenly next to the first girl, with shining eyes and a large grin.

_"Wait a second..."_ Started the Eevee, with her left eye twitching irritably. _"Did these two dumbasses just call me a guy!?"_

"Um... Atlas is a girl..." Dylan said nervously, staring at the seething Eevee.

Both of the girls turned to face him, and their jaws dropped.

"Ummm... Why are you looking at me like that?" Atlas chuckled slightly at Dylan's question, and jumped onto his shoulder from the chair.

_"Well, Dylan, the reason why those two girls are looking at you like that is because your a fucking babe." _Dylan looked at Atlas, confused, as the girls continued ogling at him.

The shiny sighed temperamentally at Dylan's incompetence._ "Dylan, you are an extremely handsome son-of-a-bitch. You look like you're a model, for crying out loud! Girls have been ogling over you all fucking day! Don't tell me you didn't notice it."_ Dylan, shocked, looked around the café. True to Atlas' word, many girls were sitting there, staring at him, as well as some guys glaring at him while their dates made googly eyes at him.

Oh...

He felt blood rush to his face as he quickly turned away, and back to the girls who were recovering from seeing him.

"GOD DAMN YOU ARE HOT!" Yelled the girl with the bob hair cut, pointing a finger in his face as even more blood rushed to his face, probably making him look like a tomato by now.

The black haired girl nodded, agreeing with her companion, before both of them realized what they were saying, and started trying to cover it up.

"Um, I mean, you look like you're hot! Like, the temperature in here is like a volcano! Hahaha!" Nervously laughed the blonde haired girl, and then changed the subject to avoid more embarrassment on both parts. "Haha, anyways, I'm Annika! Annika Noble! The girl behind me is Blake, but everyone calls her Para-B, since she wants to become a ghost master and stuff. Anyways, what's your name?" She said to Dylan, ignoring the squawking of Blake in the background, protesting that she wanted to be the one to introduce herself.

"Oh, I'm Dylan! The Eevee beside me is Atlas. It's nice to meet you!" Dylan said, obviously believing the terrible cover up, and sent both of them a brilliant smile. They blushed a bit, but quickly got over it and continued talking.

"Like my friend over here said-" Blake started, glaring at Annika "-my name is Blake Twanler, but you can call me Para-B. Nice to meet you, Dylan!" After she had said that, though, a Pokéball burst from one of the pockets in her jacket, and burst open in a flash of white light.

_"Hhhhhhhhiiiiiiiii!"_ said a ball of floating shadows with a fanged mouth and two eyes.

"GHASTLYYYY! Stop doing that!" Yelled Blake, shaking her fist at the floating ball of shadows.

_"Soooooooorrrrryyyy, Blaaaaaaaake, IIIIIIIII juuuussssst waaanteeeed too saaaay helloooooo!" _Drawled Ghastly, drawing out his vowels while floating in loop-de-loops.

Blake just rolled her eyes at the pokémon, not understanding a word of what he said, and scratched the back of her neck.

Annika laughed at her friend, and then sat down next to Dylan, motioning for Blake to sit with them.

They all talked for a bit, Dylan learning that they were going on a journey together, as they became friends when they both bumped into each other while on their own adventures in a little town south from where they were now, and decided that it would be best to travel together, and Dylan told them about his loss of memories.

"Ah, so next we're going to the Forest of Haunting! It leads to the next town, plus it has a lot of cool ghosties!" squealed Blake, obviously quite excited to go.

Dylan thought for a moment, before asking "Can I go with you guys?" they looked a little shocked at his question, and Annika asked "Why?"

"Well, I'm not very good at battling or anything, and that's where I was found before being taken to the hospital, so maybe there's a few clues there." He shrugged, keeping a neutral face.

The two girls exchanged glances, and seemed to have a silent argument, before Annika nodded and said "Heh, why not? The more the merrier, am I right!" Dylan beamed, nodding and nearly sending Atlas flying off of his shoulder, before Blake stood up and shouted "Well, can't leave the forest waiting! Let's go find some ghosts!"

With that, all three humans, plus two pokémon sitting/floating on Dylan's shoulders (for some reason, Ghastly had warmed up to Dylan quickly and deemed his shoulder an ideal spot to float) walked out of the café to the Forest of Haunting, not knowing that it would be more than just a proverbial walk in the forest.

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH I'M BACK! Sosososo sorry for not getting this chapter done earlier, the chapter for my other story was like 'Finish me, finish me' and homework was like 'OVER HERE BITCH', and so this chapter came out a lot later than I wanted it to :( To make up for it, I made this chapter super long ;D In this chapter, though, I keep thinking that when Eevee is all like 'LUNCH MONEEEEEEY!' She goes into some sort of super saiyan mode XD**

**And yay! OCs! Andre Akari belongs to Siris the Guardian of Aura, Annika Noble belongs to BlueFlame27, and Blake Twanler belongs to my good friend MVSilentstrike. Thank you all so much for sending in these OCs! Andre will probably not appear again for a while (I don't know how to integrate him in the storyline!) but Blake and Annika are definitely going to be there next chapter, along with some more OCs!**

**Hahah, that scene with Dylan trying to get a poké puff from Atlas is in honour of reven228's review that made me a demented laughing hyena for at least three minutes XD thank you!**

**Thank you so much to each and every reviewer, follower, favouriter, PMer, and viewer! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this story so far, what I should improve, what I could change, and any ideas for future chapters! Love you all, buh bye!**

**(P.S. Check out MakiZanaX13's Poké Rider Destiny. It's really good so far, and OCs are needed over there, too!)**

**(P.S.S. If you find the hidden reference in the story, I shall give you a shout out in the next chapter XD)**


	4. A girl's determination

**ChrystalDragoness here! Mild mentions of blood and destruction are in this chapter.**

**If you came up to me and asked if I owned pokémon, I would tell you that you're crazy.**

Kat was not widely regarded for her patience and toleration. In fact, if you had a list of all of the most patient and tolerant people in the world, she would be well near the bottom of that list.

And so, as she entered the house that she lived in with her brother, after six months of gruelling travelling and was not greeted immediately, you could say that it made her somewhat angry and irritated.

Scratch that.

She was completely pissed.

"Grrr, when I find that inarticulate idiot of a brother I have, I will have Frostbite spear him with an icicle." She growled, frigidly glaring at all of the long discarded scraps of her brother's many hobbies, walking swiftly through the large home that most other people would find strange.

It was when it became apparent that there were few, if not any, recent traces of her brother, that Kat started to be less pissed off, and more worried. Her brother was always home.

Always.

He was basically a housewife, that one, with the best skills in cooking, cleaning, and sewing, among many, MANY, other things, that one could possess. He and never really left where he felt comfortable, which was here, since that was where his entire life was. Besides, it was basically physically impossible for him to leave.

So when she was certain that he wasn't there, minuscule seeds of worry planted themselves on her cold heart, her angry glare and frown turning into a more concerned one.

"Where could you be, you stupidity riddled man child..." She muttered as she set foot out of their large house, looking around for clues. Walking effortlessly across the strange landscape that would give even the most hardened and conditioned trainers a run for their money, she searched for any traces of her brother.

After offhandedly putting her hand on her hip and brushing against one of the symbolic red and white balls that every trainer had to know, she mentally cursed herself for her moment of complete stupidity and forgetfulness, and carefully chose and threw the fourth one on her belt into the air.

"Arcangel, I need your help!" The large arcanine appeared and stared proudly at her, grinning smugly at, and she knew that she had just inflated his already absurdly large ego even more.

Oh well, later she would just have to knock it down again.

"Arcangel, if you may, find the scent of my brother. It seems that he's probably off doing something stupid, and I can't find him." Kat said harshly, and watched as the proud arcanine sniffed the air a bit. Instantly, the fiery canine's smug look was wiped off of his face in favour for a stony, serious one. His eyes narrowed, and he started to viscously growl.

That was when Kat knew that there was something wrong. Something really wrong. Arcangel never growled or dropped his smug face.

Never.

_Ever._

Kat quickly leapt onto Arcangel's back, and by some sort of unspoken agreement, they raced to the place of which Arcangel had smelled something disturbing.

After very few minutes of running on Arcangel's part, they arrived at a large expanse of flat beige rock.

It was a crumbling disaster, covered in craters, burn marks, frozen spots, and...

..._blood_.

Kat could tell, she knew, who did this, and it made it all the worse. They wouldn't have left something like this incomplete. She could tell, her brother had fought back tooth and nail. But it wasn't enough.

For the blood on the ground belonged to him.

Both Kat and Arcangel froze for a moment, before Kat's legs just started moving on their own. She slid off of the large pokémon and walked through the disastrous area, carefully avoiding large piles of rubble. Once she was in the middle, she stopped, staring desolately at her dreadful surroundings.

And then, she did something extremely out of character for her.

She cried.

She bawled her eyes out and sobbed, sinking to the ground in a hiccuping mess. Tears ran down her cheeks like rivers as the choked sobs kept coming. Fluffy arms wrapped around her, and she knew her other pokémon had released themselves from their pokéballs, as they usually did in random moments.

She turned in the grasp of the Zoroark and continued to cry into the fluff of his chest, the entire world around her feeling strange, unwelcoming, and foreign without her brother. Her pokémon gathered around her, a Weavile climbing into her lap, a Typhlosion curling up around her, a Gardevoir rubbing circles on her back, an Arcanine standing protectively around her, an Espeon nuzzling her head, and finally, a Zoroark holding her in a tight hold, trying to keep her suddenly fragile form while whispering hushed pokéspeech in her ear to calm her down.

After a long time of crying, she drew back from the Zoroark's chest, nose red and eyes puffy.

"He's not dead." She said quietly, her voice hoarse and cracking.

The pokémon around her looked at her doubtfully, silently asking her what she was talking about.

"If he was dead, everything would be falling apart." Immediately, understanding struck the eyes of her pokémon.

"We're going to find him." She said with determination "And I'm not stopping at any lengths to find him."

The eyes of each and every one of her pokémon mirrored her determination. They all stood up, and she no longer was a sniffling child. She was a destructive force to be reckoned with, determination shining fiercely in her eyes, along with her pokémon, who were always beside her in her fearless endeavours.

And, with all of this, there was nothing that could stop her from finding her precious brother.

**Hey guys! ChrystalDragoness here! This was more of a filler chapter that I wanted to do, introducing a character that will not appear until much later in the story, but I had to. She is just so cool. I was just kind of goofing around, and this came out of it, so I was like 'hey, why not?'. I'm so sorry that I didn't introduce any other OCs in this chapter, but I will next chapter! Don't worry!**

**Also, OC submissions are now closed! I have so many OCs, I'm drowning in them. Which is absolutely awesome. Thank you guys for sending them all in!**

**Anyways, thank you sososososo much for your formidable support, reviews, views, PMs, follows, favourites, and the like! I'm so happy that you guys like the story so far!**

**As always, if you have something you think I should change, suggestions for later chapters, or if you just plain want to say that Kat and Atlas should form a team together and destroy the world using cans of axe cologne, leave it in the reviews! Thanks, buh bye!**


	5. The Forest

Chapter 3

**ChrystalDragoness here, saying hi! This chapter contains vehement language and mild mentions of blood! Rated T for a reason!**

**Pokemon belongs to and extremely rich and genius man in Japan. Not me.**

The Subete region was often called 'the region of all', as it was home to every type and species of pokémon, from Kanto to Kalos, and all people were accepted there as well. The cities bustled with life, the villages and towns were home to many happy hardworking people and pokémon, and the scenery was something that many people from around the world flocked to to see the magnificent beauty of the region.

Unfortunately, it seems that a certain shiny Eevee didn't share the same views with those people.

_"How big is this fucking forest goddamnit!"_ Atlas yelled at the immobile trees, glaring at the frightened psychic pokémon that had just got an earful of her trademark vehement language.

Fuck them.

What she was concerned about was how fucking big the forest was. Seriously. They had been walking in it for at least five goddamn hours! The two girls were tired, and weary, while trying to keep up with the- somehow- still energetic Dylan, who was bounding off of the path at times to study and pick the pretty flowers growing up from the ground.

"Don't be such a grump, Atlas! You're scaring all of the pokémon!" Dylan lightly chastised the shiny Eevee, whispering as to not alert the two lagging girls that he could understand pokémon, while he continued marvelling at the beautiful forest they were in.

You see, the Forest of Haunting was a fairly large and confusing place, much like Eterna forest. The dense, ebony coloured trees had a sort of dark bluey green leaves that completely blocked out the sun, and so the only light came from the glowing mushrooms and flowers scattered everywhere on the mossy ground, as well as some strange orbs of floating lights that looked like harmless confuse ray and will-O-wisp attacks, probably courtesy of some of the psychic and ghost pokémon who wanted to make the forest easier to navigate and prettier for all of the visitors. Although, it didn't help much. The maze like qualities of the forest were enough to stump any traveller.

_"Aaaaaaaaah, miiiiiissssssteeeeer Dyyyyyylaaaaan, looooook aaaat thaaaaat!"_ The Gastly on Dylan's shoulder hissed out, floating over to a blue glowing flower.

Dylan's eyes brightened as he bounded over and plucked the flower from it's place on the ground, adding it to the gorgeous bouquet of glowing and non glowing (but still pretty) flowers bundled in his arms.

"Wow Dylan! You must really like flowers!" Panted Annika, leaning against a tree while taking off her sneakers and massaging her cramped feet.

"You must have some really good shoes if your feet aren't tired right now!" Blake said, also rubbing her pained feet.

Dylan turned to face them with a happy smile on his face, as well as Gastly. "Oh, well why don't you just go barefoot! That's what I'm doing right now, and it's really comfortable!" The girls gaped at him as he showed them his pristine, unscratched, and in completely good shape feet.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Annika said, still gaping at the strange guy before her. This guy had walked for at least fifteen miles in _bare feet_ and was still not tired, in fact, he was still full of energy.

Atlas smirked from her place on Dylan's shoulder, jumping to the mossy ground and chuckling.

_"See Dylan? I told you that you have freaky fucking powers. I mean, seriously, what normal person can walk for, like, that long? I'll tell you from personal experience that all of them lazy motherfuckers can't even run for ten minutes without getting fucking tired as shit!"_

Dylan cracked a smile but didn't reply as to not freak out the girls. As Atlas had told him, Andre was oddly accepting of his ability to understand pokémon, and most others would, in her exact words, 'freak the actual fuck out.'

Blake looked sadly at the floor of the forest, pouting sadly and huffing "I haven't even been able to catch any ghost types! For some reason they don't want to attack us!"

"Maybe Atlas is scaring them away?" Dylan suggested, shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant way.

_"Dylan, go fuck yourself."_

Annika and Blake stared contemplatively at the snarling shiny, who was currently glaring at everything that came near her.

_"Yeeeeesssss, Atlaaasssssss! Yooouuuuu sssshhhouuuuuuld toooone doowwn yooooouuuur laaaaaanguuaaaaaaage._" Hissed out Blake's Gastly cheerfully, as if he didn't realize that telling the angry ball of fluff this was a death wish.

_"You should also go fuck yourself, you stupid ass fucking Gastly."_

The Gastly giggled childishly as he continued floating in loop de loops.

"We should split up and try to find some way out of the forest." Blake suggested, taking her eyes off of the raging Eevee. "I have two extra connected GPS's for all of us. If one of us finds our way out of the forest, we can send a message to the rest of us, and then we'll follow your GPS signal. For Dylan, it shouldn't be a problem about pokémon attacking since we haven't been attacked once during an entire five hours. Sound good?"

Annika and Dylan nodded, delighted, as it meant that they could let the happy go lucky energetic boy pick flowers and run around and do whatever he wanted while the girls could go their own pace.

Blake handed the rectangular devices to the two others, telling them how it worked and what it did.

"You see, even though it doesn't show us a map of the place, we can see each other's dots. Dylan's is red, Annika's is green, and mine is orange. If one of us finds the way out, you press the little button on the bottom left side of the thing. If you do that, your dot will start blinking, and then we can go in the direction of your dot to find our way out. These babies are pretty cheap, but useful, so don't drop them or lose them, ok?" She said, the last part more directed at the semi-childish Dylan.

"Got it!" Dylan and Annika said, goofily standing up tall and saluting, as if Blake was an army officer.

"Yeah yeah. C'mon Gastly, we'll see Dylan and Annika later! Bye guys!" Blake yelled, starting off into the thick underbrush with Gastly following close behind.

"Haha, yeah! See you soon, Dylan!" Smiled Annika, turning to a different direction than Blake and trekking through the thick forest.

"Alrighty then, Atlas! Let's go!" Dylan cheered as he walked in the only remaining direction that hadn't been taken by the girls, with a grumbling shiny cursing as she followed him along the best that she could.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

About two hours later, when the sun had just rested and twilight came, Annika walked out of the forest after a few intense battles. It seemed that when they had all split up, pokémon had decided that battling would be a great idea. She suspected that Dylan may have been right about the theory concerning the grumpy Eevee.

She relished in the cool, fresh, and welcomed the change of scenery that came in rolling hills half bathed in light, tall grass, a few farms dotted here and there, as well as the paved route to get to the next city, which so happened to be Rovella city.

She happily sat down and let out her pokémon, Serena the Snivy, Spectra the Misdreavous (who Blake loved) and a newly caught Ralts who was found in the Forest that she named Athena.

They all sat on the ground while Annika pressed the little button on the rectangular red device, sending the green dot on the screen blinking. Annika happily sighed, as did her pokémon, and she took out a bunch of berries for her and her little companions to munch on while waiting for the other two slowbros.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

After another hour or so, a disheveled shiny Eevee named Atlas stepped out of the Forest of Haunting after beating up some psychics for answers, while keeping an eye out for Dylan.

You see, about twenty minutes after her and Dylan had split up from the two freaky ass bitches, she had gotten separated from the barefooted idiot with freaky abilities. He had bounded off to see some flowers while she had been mouthing off at a curious nosy ghost who had gotten too close to her. She couldn't find him after that, but assumed that he would have either asked some pokémon for directions like she did (except that her way was more violent, but very effective) or one of the girls would've found their way out of the forest first and he would've followed the beeping dot on the little GPS.

And so, when Atlas had stepped out of the impossibly dense forest and found the two weird girls lounging around leisurely, as if they had been there for a long time, but without any trace of Dylan, a strange churning of her gut commenced as she approached them and their pokémon.

_"Aaaaaaaahhhh, Aaaaatlaaaaassss! Hoooooww aaaaarrrree- wwwwaaaait, whhhheeeereee iiiiissss Dyyyyyyyyllllllaaaaaaan?"_ Gastly questioned, looking around for the blonde.

_"If I may ask, who is this Eevee, and this 'Dylan' you speak of?"_ Formally inquired a Snivy who was lounging around, rising from her place on the ground, alerting the two trainers and the rest of the pokémon that someone else was here.

_"Haha, I bet this Dylan guy is either Blake or Annika's boooooyfriend!"_ Said a floating Misdreavous in a teasing tone, with a mischievous look igniting in her eye.

_"Oh, well, I haven't been here for long, but I'm curious too!"_ Added a timid looking Ralts, who immediately covered her face after she was done.

_"My fucking name is Atlas, bitches! Remember it! And Dylan is WAAAAAY too oblivious to have a fucking girlfriend!"_ Huffed the silver Eevee, grumpily sitting on the ground before remembering her previous qualms, apparently at the same time that the two humans had also realized it.

"Hey, Atlas is here! But... Where's Dylan?" Asked Blake, rising from her place on the ground, as did Annika.

_"It beats me! He should have been here long before me, since he had a motherfucking GPS and I was going in circles like a retarded dipshit for the longest time."_

The girls seemed to understand from the worried looks on all of the pokémon's faces that something was wrong. Blake immediately checked her GPS, and saw that an there was and unmoving red dot in the middle of the Forest of Haunting, as opposed to the other two dots, that were at the far west side of the place.

"Ah, I think he just fell asleep." Concluded Blake, after which Annika checked her GPS as well and supported the conclusion that Blake made.

"I'm still pretty worried. Even if most of the pokémon in the forest are pretty nice and will only battle if you have pokémon, there still is a chance that he could be attacked. I'll go find him, but you stay here, Blake. We need someone to stay behind and so we don't get lost again."

Blake grinned and pressed a few buttons on the GPS, after which a blinking blue dot appeared in the same spot that the other two dots were.

"Waypoint, so we won't get lost! Now, let's go find us a sleeping hunk!" Blake giggled, as she promenaded into the forest again, with the rest of the gang on her heels.

Unbeknownst to them, though, deep in the Forest of Haunting, a small, red rectangular device, as well as a bundle of beautiful flowers, lay discarded on the mossy ground. Even deeper in the Forest, an unconscious blonde, barefooted sixteen year old with blood, thick red blood, running down his forehead, was being carried unceremoniously on the shoulder of a bulky man with gold armour and a purple bodysuit.

**DUN DUN DUN CLIFFHANGER! What happened to our poor little protagonist and what will happen to him next?**** Oh man, that took a long time to do :P Major writers block sucks! Anyways, the chapter is finally out! Yay! Some of this seems rushed to me, though :( Haha, Atlas never fails to bring up my spirits, though! **

**Remember, the only OCs I own in this story so far is Dylan and Atlas. Blake and Gastly belong to MVSilentstrike and Annika and her pokémon belong to BlueFlame27. Unfortunately, I couldn't really think of any way to add more OCs in this chapter, but the next chapter will contain at least two!**

**And, once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart to every single viewer, reviewer, follower, favouriter, and the like! If there is anything you like about the story, want me to improve on, suggestions about future chapters, or if you just plain want to yell at me for leaving a cliffhanger, leave it in the reviews! ChrystalDragoness here, and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!**

**(P.S. If you haven't already, check out cometshadow's 'Born for Freedom'. It is so freaking amazing that I don't even)**


	6. Team Quantum appears!

Chapter 4

**ChrystalDragoness here! This chapter contains some serious mentions of blood, injuries, and implications! Be Warned! **

**Would you look at that, it says here that Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. Huh, turns out that my name is not Satoshi Tajiri.**

A groggy feeling overtook Dylan's senses as he woke up. A pulsing pain in his left temple, as well as being swayed back and forth and back again, made him feel incredibly nauseous as he tried to figure out what had happened before, everything being fuzzy and distorted.

He remembered finding a beautiful flower, and picking it, only to then realize that Atlas was nowhere in sight. He had continued on, calling for her every once in a while, but receiving no sort of answer. After that, he had walked around only to see a strange burly man with a purple bodysuit, a gold armoured right arm, and a weird gold medieval style helmet that covered his entire head, but had a sort of visor screen that covered his face. The guy was ruining the flowers and scaring all of the pokémon, so Dylan told him to stop, and then...

...he called out a machop that had punched him in the left temple with the strength of five sailors.

Well, that explained the wet, sticky stuff he felt going down his face from his forehead.

"Hey Rorath, need me to take that kid off of your hands?" Asked a gruff voice from somewhere to the left of Dylan.

"Nah, he's fine. Light as a feather, actually." In the midst of his befuddled brain, Dylan realized that he was being carried. After being knocked out. By, most likely, the same guy who had knocked him out in the first place.

Holy lord Arceus of heavens above, he was being kidnapped.

The thought made full blown panic burst inside of him, and it flowed to all of his limbs. His thoughts became a mess of_ 'I need to escape find a way out get Atlas help HELP __**HELP**__!'_

Huh_, _Atlas. She must be a cursing mess right now, trying hard to find a missing Dylan, dragging Annika and Blake right into their mess.

Almost laughing from the thought of Atlas dragging the two strange girls behind her, temporarily distracted by the shock, and tried to struggle out of his kidnappers grip with all of his might.

His left pinky twitched slightly.

Well, it was a start.

It turned out that he couldn't really move anything except for his fingers (only slightly, unfortunately), and he suspected his eyes were fine as well, but he didn't want to open them in fear of being caught, for then Dylan would most likely be knocked out again. A small suspicion of a pokémon paralyzing him came into mind, as his spine tingled with electricity and his already thick, gold hair felt very frizzy and poofy.

Great, now he probably looked like one of those fluffy 'Furfrou' pokémon he had seen walking around in Draconis.

"Gentlemen, I never told you to knock out pretty girls on this mission." Said a low, smooth, and definitely male voice, in a nonchalant tone that held a bit of a sinister quality.

The guy who was holding Dylan, as well as his companion (who, after listening to a bit of their idle chit chat, were apparently named Rorath and Taur) squeaked in an extremely unmanly way, and almost dropped Dylan.

Dylan himself was also quite surprised. This new voice had come out of nowhere. And then called him a girl.

I mean, yes, he may have had long hair, and very slightly feminine facial features, but still!

"A-ah! Commander Corbeau! I-I didn't see you there!" Stammered Taur- the guy who wasn't holding him- addressing who seemed to be his boss.

"A-and, sir, th-this is a g-guy, not a-a girl..." Mumbled Rorath fearfully.

All was silent on the end of the supposed 'Corbeau's' end, and Dylan sincerely hoped that he had lost interest.

"Well then, give this pretty boy to me. I may be able to have some fun with him" said the commander after a few tense moments of waiting, and Dylan could hear the smirk in his voice.

Well, that was just great. Dylan had the best luck in the world. He was sure that Arceus herself must've hated him (for some reason, he felt like he had hit straight on the mark with that one.)

The man who was holding him- Rorath- tensed up, and Dylan could feel the shivers going down the bulky man's spine. Of course, poor Dylan, who's full mentality had been regained, registered that the hand that was holding him in place on the man's right shoulder was loosening, and a moment of pure terror where Dylan thought he was going to fall and crack his head and die, and never see Atlas, or Annika, Blake and Andre for that matter, and he would never find the shadows for the emo guy, and he would never get his memories back!

Well, he did fall, but right into the arms of someone else.

Who he suspected to be commander Corbeau.

A strong scent of the forest and pine trees wafted off of the man, showing how much he worked outside. The arms he was held in at the moment were thin, but held lean muscles that rippled with strength when they moved.

Dylan steeled himself as he tried to move, but couldn't thanks to what Dylan correctly assumed what paralysis.

"I know you're awake." Said the low, amused voice from before, except this time it was the guy carrying him instead of being far away.

Dylan's silver eyes snapped open with that comment and experienced a moment of true horror. Oh, craaaaap. Even if the man had been lying, he had provoked a reaction out of Dylan that had confirmed his state of wakefulness.

Dark, purple-ish red eyes stared back at him in amusement, shining with a sort of sardonic mischief. His slightly-on-the-longer-side purple hair curled around a face that could give Annika and Blake heart attacks from an overdose of handsomeness, with skin slightly tan from outside work.

To be honest, the guy completely terrified Dylan. Whether it was the way he was looking at Dylan, which was similar to the look of a hungry traveller with a five star, three course meal set in front of him, or the vibe that he sent off, like a malevolent bringer of destruction, Dylan didn't know, but his fight or flight (in this case, flight. Without Atlas with him, he couldn't even fight!) overpowered the paralysis, and he sprung backwards from the three men until he was a somewhat safe fifteen feet away.

The two men who had been 'accompanying' him on his 'journey' seemed shocked by his ability to break out of the paralysis, while the so called commander Corbeau simply seemed oddly amused by it.

"Ah, he still has some fight left in him."

Dylan was about to object to the purple haired man, but settled instead for observing everything around him to look for a way to escape.

For one, Corbeau was kind of a beast in a ninja-like way. All lean, wiry muscles and a lithe form, he looked like a stealthy master, as evidenced by the dark purple ninja outfit made to fit the man's full six feet and three inches, with pokéballs strung on his belt, most likely containing a few powerhouses.

The other two men were not as extraordinary or powerful looking, but the purple bodysuits and gold armoured right arms, as well as left legs, accentuated with the face covering helmet, made for an intimidating look, even if one of them was shorter than Dylan by about an inch.

The surrounding forest was dense, and not a soul, human or pokémon, was to be seen or heard other than the four of them. Rocky ledges were scattered everywhere, and the only source of light came from the fluorescent greenish-blue fungi sparsely scattered on the floor.

A cautious step back was taken on Dylan's part, as blood flowed freely from his forehead. It hurt like nothing he could believe, and his left eye's vision was partially obscured with the red, sticky fluid.

Dang it, the odds were not in his favour.

A smirk appeared on the commander's face as he took a large step forward, forcing Dylan back again. This could not be happening. He could possibly lose his life today, and that was something he could not fathom. I mean, seriously, who else would keep Atlas from cursing the world into oblivion?

Corbeau grinned at Dylan, who glared right back, and then told the shorter one of his cronies "Taur, send out your Oddish." The guy nodded gravely, and sent out a strange, dark blue pokémon with what seemed to be a group of ferns growing on its head.

_"I hate to say it to you kid, but your done for." _The Oddish said, waving her hair-like ferns about. Dylan absently nodded and continued his stare down with the commander.

Taur pointed at Dylan to make it completely clear to the pokémon that he was the one that she needed to attack, and yelled out "STUN SPORE!"

That was it. He was done for. He should just accept his fate. It was all for...

Suddenly, a shadow dashed at lightning speed across the floor of the forest, and then attacked the fern-headed pokémon, successfully knocking the pokémon away before the attack could even be launched.

Everyone stared, dumbfounded, as a small, floating piece of dark purple cloth with yellow eyes emerged from the shadows and hissed at the Oddish, floating defensively in front of Dylan to protect him.

_"What?! It hit me!"_ Screeched the Oddish furiously, scrambling back up in a rage targeted at the floating cloth. The purple cloth just glared at her and fired a dark orb at her. It hit, and threw the Oddish back again.

"Hey! Where did this thing come from!" Shouted Rorath, obviously sporting an angry face from underneath his helmet.

After another orb fired from the cloth like pokémon, the Oddish went down with and impressive amount of expletives (still not nearly as many as Atlas would've spit out)

_"Haha, take that, you stupid grass head!"_ Triumphantly said the floating cloth, in a surprisingly deep male voice.

Dylan stared in amazement at the floating cloth with a face, feeling extremely gracious. This thing had just saved him from a fate that surely would've been horrible.

"Thank you so much for saving me..." Whispered Dylan,needling slightly lightheaded from the blood loss. The little piece of cloth smirked, ignoring the two cursing grunts as well as the still amused commander in the background, and exclaimed_ "No problem, weird human! I'm Shuppet, as you can see! Now, let's get you out of here. That's a pretty bad cut on your forehead."_

Dylan just smiled sheepishly and said "Hi Shuppet, I'm Dylan. And is the cut really that bad?"

A sudden shell shocked silence enveloped the clearing as everyone stared, dumbfounded, at the barefooted teen. The aforementioned barefooted teen was extremely confused as to why everyone stared at him like he had burst into flames and started preaching to Arceus (of whom he had learnt of while hanging out with Atlas).

And then he realized that he had just responded to the Shuppet.

Well, crap.

A sudden, powerful, unseen force suddenly forced Dylan and the Shuppet back, immediately knocking out the cloth like pokémon and slamming Dylan against a tree, cracking his head on the dark bark of the large plant and made his cut much more severe, a sudden river of blood gushing from his skull down his face, making the blonde scream out in pain.

"So, it seems that these grunts have actually brought back something useful for once." Said the smooth voice of Corbeau, who, through the blood obscuring his left eye's vision, Dylan could see was smirking and standing next to an undoubtedly psychic pokémon with yellow skin and a single spoon in one of it's hands, which was most definitely the thing that was attacking the two at the moment.

The ninja commander walked forward slowly, and grabbed the teens head, further pushing his face in the rough bark, making Dylan cry out in pain.

"So, you can understand pokémon, eh?" A sadistic smirk made its way onto the man's face, making him look dark and intimidating.

"Why, I think we'll need to-"

"Put your hands up." A cold, unfeeling voice sounded, along with a mechanical click that sounded ominous in the little clearing. The commander's face lost all of its colour, and a horrified look made it's way onto his face. He turned and backed away from Dylan, allowing a clear view of the one who had spoken.

It was a woman, probably around the age of twenty, who was probably as tall as he was, and had an overwhelmingly thin and unfeminine figure clad in a red dress shirt, black vest, a tie, grey slacks, black combat boots, and an open black trench coat that reached her knees. She had pale skin that was comparable to his very own in colour (or lack, thereof) and dark, dark bags under her cold, shaded grey eyes, and dirty blonde hair in a braid, giving her a rather black and white appearance with the exceptions of small bursts of colour. But what really drew attention were the two guns held in each of her hands.

A black 9MM pistol was held in her right hand, pointed towards the two goons, who's hands were up and trembling, while a sleek hunting rifle was positioned steadily at Corbeau with her left, who was once again smiling while he motioned for his Kadabra to cease his attack, causing Dylan to slide painfully down the tree.

"I said, put your hands up, you human scum. I know you're part of Team Quantum." Said the woman, her eyes further narrowing as she sneered at the calm man.

He simply grinned at her and glanced towards a nearly unconscious Dylan, who had found the injured Shuppet and was gently cradling him in his arms. The grin faltered a bit, and the commander quickly looked away, to his psychic pokémon who was awaiting orders "Kadabra... Teleport."

With that, all of the people in the clearing, save for the tall woman, a heavily bleeding Dylan, and a fainted Shuppet, disappeared into thin air.

The last thing that a lightheaded, pain ridden Dylan remarked before he blacked out was seeing the woman steadily walk up to him, and then continue to pick him up and start carrying him to where he just hoped wasn't going to be a place where he and the little cloth like pokémon in his arms would encounter misfortune.

**LINELINELINELINELINE**

In a peaceful little cottage-turned-day-care, a green eyed, silvery-white haired young man was just laying down to sleep as night swallowed the world around him. He sighed, and pet a softly snoring Absol laying beside him on the double bed in the rather plain room. Today has been a tiring day and, for some reason, a few of the psychic and ghost pokémon started getting really skittery by the end of the day, when the sun was just setting. Really, it took him an entire hour to get them to calm down, and twenty minutes ago they started acting up again, zooming around the day-care while frantically chittering in pokéspeech.

Luckily, the young man had gotten them to finally settle down, and was about to get some well deserved rest.

_SLAM_

"I IMMEDIATELY NEED ASSISTANCE!"

Dang it.

Wolf Winters sighed and got out of bed, shrugging on his white hoodie, covering his grey t-shirt while he groggily made his way to the front entrance of the cozy little cottage. It was probably some overreacting trainer who's pokémon had fainted in the Forest, and came running to him to get the poor thing healed.

And so, when he walked into the foyer, he was surprised to see a tall woman mostly dressed in black, carrying a teenager with what _may_ have been blonde hair, but he couldn't really tell with the amount of blood staining it red, along with it running down his face from his left temple.

Oh shit.

"Get in here." Wolf forced out gruffly, rushing the girl over to a couch to set the guy down in. Damn, the kid looked to be just a year younger than him, how could he have possibly gotten such a terrible injury?

He pressed a towel up to his forehead, and rushed to get some bandages and antiseptic, along with one of the Chanseys that the day-care used to heal pokémon and people in situations like this.

They returned and immediately set to work, cleansing the kid's wound and cleaning the blood from his face and hair, revealing his hair to be a shining blonde colour.

After he was all cleaned and bandaged up, in a more stable state where he would not die of blood loss, Wolf and the girl sat back and observed the teen, whom they had now realized was holding an unconscious Shuppet (that Wolf and the Chansey had also healed).

Wolf hummed and looked to the woman, who was sporting a serious look on her pretty face. He decided to lighten up the situation a bit, as courtesy of being in the presence of a lovely lady.

"The name's Wolf Winters," he said, winking and holding out his hand. "but you can call me the man of your dreams."

She looked at him with cold, unamused eyes as she deadpanned "Fey K. Namay. You can call me the girl of your nightmares."

Wolf shivered a bit from her cold introduction, and snatched back his hand. He then glanced back to the unconscious blonde on the couch of the cottage, and suddenly came up with a question.

"What happened to this kid?"

'Fey' stared sadly at the bare footed boy, and sighed. "Team Quantum." She resolutely replied, staring back down at her lap with a hateful expression, and then glared at Wolf, making his head snap back to watching the blonde.

"Wait... Do you mean those guys who have been snooping around in the forest lately?" Wolf asked, honestly not expecting an answer to his question.

"Yes."

He spluttered at her tone, which held all of the hostility possible for a human being, as if she was blaming him for the attack on the poor kid.

They once again sat in silence, until Wolf sighed and told the serious looking girl that he was going to bed.

Before leaving, though, he stared back at the poor blonde, who was so sickly pale he could've sworn that paper would have been the same colour. He had his arms wrapped protectively around the Shuppet in his arms as he breathed slowly, but evenly. Wolf clenched his hands into fists as he headed to bed, and crawled in next to his sleeping Absol, and sighed.

Team Quantum was an evil team, he decided, for doing this to an innocent kid. And Wolf would not stand for it.

**Done! Yayayay! I'm back! Ok, this chapter is kind of, well, sad. And has a lot of blood. I feel so freaking terrible for Dylan! (Even though I put him up to this fate...). We don't really see any Atlas in this chapter, but mentions of her were made. As you can probably tell, a new team member has made his way into Dylan's arms XD**

**Anyways, OCs! All of those who are in Team Quantum (super random name that my friend had suggested :P) belong to me, which explains their terrible random names, 'Fey K. Namay' (XD) belongs to Not Official Staff, and Wolf Winter belongs to W. R. Winters. I hope you guys like how I put your characters!**

**Alright, I'm going to respond to your guys' reviews now, since you guys are awesome and I've seen a ton of people doing it and it makes me feel closer to you guys :)**

**mystic47: haha, I feel so evil! Well, here's the continuation. Which kind of makes me feel even evil-er, since it's another pseudo-cliffy, since what will Atlas and the others do? (I really am so sorry. Thank you for your support!)**

**BlueFlame27: *does a happy little dance* YOSH! I hoped that I had portrayed your pokés correctly, since I wasn't really sure. I kind of applied the personality of one of my Snivys to yours, the Misdreavous is, of course, the mischievous ghost, and Ralts is a little bit timid! Anyways, thank you for all of your reviews and your character!**

**cometshadow: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really do appreciate your review soooo much, and I must thank you! To hear something like that from a truly gifted writer such as you, it make me feel all special XD. Thank you for reading so far!**

**X3rn345: Thank you! And, ohohoho, mayyyyyybe ;) you'll find out later! (Evil cackle) anyways, thank you for reading and I hope that you have enjoyed the chappie!**

**reven228: ...dang it, now I feel terrible for writing this chapter! And, for some reason, I love writing deliberately confusing things for the heck of it XD. I guess that's why one of the genres of this story is mystery! Don't worry, next chapter will be filled with many, many laughs. It won't be depressing forever, I promise! Anyways, thank you for you continued support and absolutely hilarious reviews that never fail to make me laugh XD hope you like liked this chapter (read: I'm so sorry for this chapter)**

**Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope that you liked it! This is ChrystalDragoness, signing out!**

**(P.S, check out Dark Spiral by PurplePantherXVI. It's really interesting so far!)**


End file.
